


Sort of first date....

by TMCX123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Even though they had been dating for months Sara and Ava had never been on a date before and Sara is quick to amend that!





	Sort of first date....

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short but an Sara/Ava story is in the works... 
> 
> A comment never goes amiss!

Since Sara and Ava had begun dating a few months ago they had decided it was time for Ava to join the Legends on the quest. 

After setting Henry VIII back to his time from Greece Sara had granted the team a few days break to just spend by the ocean. 

Sara knew that Ava had been working especially hard with the team, trying to fit into the dynamic and between correcting anachronisms and hunting Mallus, Sara and Ava had never actually been on a real date. 

So to correct this, Sara went down to the docks and rented a boat out for tonight. She then headed into the market and bought fresh fruit, two bouquets of flowers, and two bottles of Ava’s favourite fizzy orange drink. 

When Sara got back to the ship she was alone as the rest of the team had gone out to explore the island. Sara got changed into some tight daisy dukes and a half top that showed off her abs and a few of her scars, she undid her hair and grabbed some blankets and pillows and melted some chocolate just as it was getting dark and Ava and the team had just arrived. 

“Aves?” Sara said, “Yeah”she says walking over to Sara and staring appreciatively at her clothes. “Will you go on a date with me?” Sara asks and Ava nods her head, “I put some clothes on the bed, meet me at the docks in half an hour” Sara says before grabbing her bags of stuff and she runs down the boat to get it ready just in time to see the sunset. 

When Ava finally got to the docks she could see her shorter girlfriend standing on the boat with a proud look on her face, “Sara?” Ava asks “I just remembered we have never had a proper date and I wanted this to be special” Sara admits before going into her toes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek before pulling her onto the boat and beginning to row out into the ocean. 

When they had reached the calm of the water Sara pulled out the bag of food and she put the bottles of fizzy orange into a net tied to the side of the boat letting it cool in the sea. 

Sara had also set up the pillows and blankets at the back of the boat which was wide enough for Sara and Ava to lay down next to each other comfortably. “Sara this is amazing” Ava said popping a grape into her mouth before pulling Sara to lay down next to her pressing a lingering to her lips. “I would bring you the stars and more if you asked Aves” Sara says honestly curling into the arms of her girlfriend to watch the sunset. 

When Sara and Ava got back on the ship and into the Captains quarters Ava had Sara pinned against the wall, “God your perfect” she whispered into her neck. “I love you so much” Ava said again and Sara looked at her shocked, “You do?” She exclaims. “How could I not?” Ava says and Sara looks at her with tears in her eyes, “I love you too, so much” Sara says and she hugs Ava tightly who carries her over to the bed allowing them both to sleep soundly in each others arms until something inevitably went wrong.


End file.
